Emotional Coaster
by PugNTurtle
Summary: What happens when life throws you too many curveballs? Lilian, Jericho, Dawn Marie, Angle
1. Problems Before Surgery

Title: Emotional Coaster  
  
Author: Katie  
  
E-Mail: PugNTurtle@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the WWE and their respective counterparts.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (some language)  
  
Pairings: Lilian/Jericho; Dawn Marie/Angle  
  
Summary: Life sends you on a pretty emotional roller coaster sometimes.  
  
Notes: Response to a challenge by Carolyn. E-mail me if you want to see it. Feedback is appreciated but not begged for. It's not in my character.  
  
~/~  
  
She sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning, casting a sad look out the window. It was still pretty early. Not like she was getting much sleep anyway.  
  
She leaned her head against the back of her bed, closing her eyes for a brief second before focusing her eyes on the clock across the room.  
  
Ten minutes.  
  
Time. It's such a confusing term, especially when it works against you. In a matter of three weeks, her entire life had been turned upside down. The love of her life was gone. Her musical career was in jeopardy. And now, her health was in serious danger.  
  
She willed the tears that were welling in her eyes to go away. She had cried enough the past weeks. From the break-up to the emergence of her 'affair' with Vince McMahon to the polyp the doctor recently found in her throat.  
  
"Too many thoughts," she murmured aloud, not even realizing she had spoken the words. She was so confused.  
  
It all started with a kiss. Her boyfriend. well, ex-boyfriend kissing that whore Terri Runnells was heart breaking. She couldn't believe that she had walked in on the pair of them. She had him pinned against the wall, and it was obvious that they had been involved in a lip lock for awhile, way before she had walked into the room. Her friends managed to convince her that losing Chris Jericho as a boyfriend was not something to be devastated about. After all, there are several men who adore her as a woman.  
  
"Well, they did adore me," she whispered, thinking about the numbness that had overcome her body when she saw her face plastered across the front of a tabloid, Lord only knows which one, for they all spread the same bullshit, with the headline, "Pop Star Having Affair With Boss!" She had picked up the paper without thinking, devastated to see a picture of her and Chris together, obviously taken when they were on vacation and aware, next to a picture of Vince McMahon.  
  
She wasn't sure which was worse: being called into his office to discuss the allegations or getting the phone call from her record company. Sure, facing your boss and his wife over sexual accusations and being forced to take some time off was humiliating, but receiving a call from her record company was heartbreaking. "We're putting your CD on hiatus. Money is tight and with the recent accusations we need to put your CD aside for awhile. Besides, with your constant sore throats we need to utilize the studio time for other artists." The words constantly ran through her head.  
  
There was another phrase constantly running through her mind, enough to drive one crazy. 'I'm hearing voices,' she thought with a wry grin, trying to be calm as the doctor's words from only a week ago echoed through her mind once again: "We've found a polyp in your throat. We need to remove it as fast as possible."  
  
"There's more," she had whispered, noticing the sad look in the doctor's eyes.  
  
"It may be cancerous. If it is it could affect your singing career in a major way."  
  
She shuddered, not wanting to listen to the mantra running through her head. She couldn't imagine her life without her musical career. However, it looked like that might be very possible. A sore throat was all she had when she had seen the doctor only a week previously. Not.. Not cancer.  
  
Plus, as much as she hated to admit it, she missed Chris. She missed his cute insults, his warmth, his joking. God, she missed him more than words can describe. Especially now, facing the biggest roadblock in her life.  
  
She was alone.  
  
"I'm not going to cry," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut when the all too familiar prickling stung at her eyes.  
  
"Now, now, everything will be okay."  
  
She nearly jumped at the sound of the voice. She looked up, meeting the eyes of her surgeon. "Morning," she mumbled, using her arm to wipe away a stray tear.  
  
"Good morning," he replied with a small smile. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I've been better," she whispered, the hoarseness obvious.  
  
"Everything will be okay, I promise," the doctor said with a gentle smile, trying to reassure the woman before him as he swabbed her elbow with alcohol, preparing to give her something to knock her out for the surgery.  
  
"Now or later?" she questioned.  
  
"Both, I hope." She nodded, watching as he filled a needle. "We've discussed this. I am going to give you an injection now to knock you out. When you come to, you will be in recovery, okay?" The doctor talked gently, and she could only watch as the needle pricked her skin.  
  
"Lilian, I want you to count backwards from one hundred. You should be out by ninety-five, okay?"  
  
With a deep breath, she said, "All right. One hundred. ninety-nine. ninety-eight."  
  
Before the room faded away, a vision of Chris Jericho flashed through her head. "I miss you so much baby," she murmured as she fell into unconsciousness.  
  
~/~ 


	2. Tender Throat

* Three Weeks Previous *  
  
Lilian yawned slightly, glad that the show was finally over. Her  
  
throat was extremely sore tonight, more so than the past month. In fact, she had to blush slightly as she remembered the way her voice cracked in singing the National Anthem. She had flinched when it happened, for Lilian knew it was obvious. Luckily, though, the crowd was still polite, cheering for her rather than booing her out of the building.  
  
"Hey, Lilian."  
  
She turned at the sound of her name, knowing who it was before even  
  
doing so. "Hey, Dawn," she responded softly as Dawn Marie came up next to her.  
  
"Throat still hurts, eh?"  
  
"It's killing me," Lilian replied hoarsely.  
  
"You need to get to the doctor, Lil," Dawn said, the concern obvious  
  
in her face. "This is the third week in a row where you've been having sore  
  
throats after the show."  
  
"I know, Dawn," Lilian said with a small sigh. "It's just been  
  
hectic the past couple weeks with recording, the shows, and Chris."  
  
"Is Jericho bothering you?" Dawn asked with a smile.  
  
"No, he's wonderful," Lilian responded with a smile. "I don't want  
  
him to feel like I'm. neglecting him, I guess."  
  
"Chris understands, I'm sure," Dawn pointed out.  
  
"I know," Lilian responded. "I just feel kind of bad not seeing him  
  
for days at a time." Lilian sent her friend a small smile. Ever since the rosters had recombined a month ago she had found an excellent friend in Dawn Marie. The two became very close in a short period of time.  
  
"Well-" Lilian looked over at her friend as she stopped talking,  
  
following Dawn's glare to see Sable flirting with Dawn's boyfriend Kurt Angle.  
  
"Oh, Kurt, you're so funny!" the tall blonde woman squealed, resting  
  
her hand on his bicep. Kurt managed a small smile, catching the eye of Dawn Marie, a 'help me' expression obvious on his features.  
  
"Dawn, please don't kill her," Lilian pleaded as she followed Dawn  
  
to Kurt Angle.  
  
"Oh, my boyfriend is a pretty funny guy," Dawn said sweetly,  
  
brushing Sable out of the way forcefully and wrapping her arm around the Olympic champion. "That's why I love him so much." Angle, relieved to be rescued from the blonde vixen, wrapped his arms around Dawn and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Sable scowled, until she saw Lilian standing next to the couple.  
  
"Hello, Lilian," Sable said, drawing her name out in a distasteful way. The little blonde didn't reply, which annoyed Sable. "You know, your voice sounded * horrible * tonight. I think Roseanne Barr did a better job at the National Anthem than you did tonight," Sable said.  
  
"One night of a bad voice is better than every," Lilian replied  
  
hoarsely. She gave Sable a nasty look.  
  
"Screw you, bitch," Sable said, walking off smugly.  
  
Lilian and Dawn Marie glared at the retreating form as Kurt watched  
  
him in amusement. "What?" Dawn asked her boyfriend.  
  
"Nothing, but if looks could kill." Angle said with a chuckle, not  
  
bothering to finish the sentence.  
  
"Well, next time we'll leave her to torture you," Dawn shot back,  
  
nudging Kurt playfully in the ribs.  
  
"You would never do that," Kurt said, mocking playfulness.  
  
"Try me," Dawn said with a grin.  
  
"As amusing as this is, guys, I'm going to grab my stuff and go,"  
  
Lilian said, smiling slightly at her friends' constant banter.  
  
"You're not going out dancing with us?" Kurt asked, disappointed.  
  
"Not tonight, Kurt," Lilian replied softly. "My throat is killing  
  
me."  
  
"You really should see a doctor, you know," Kurt said.  
  
"Yeah, I've been told," Lilian said with a small smile. She reached  
  
out, giving Kurt a quick hug and squeezing Dawn hard. "I'll see you soon, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Lily," Dawn said with a smile, watching her friend's figure  
  
walk away.  
  
"You're really worried about her, aren't you?" Kurt asked Dawn.  
  
"Yeah, I am," Dawn said with a sigh.  
  
Lilian stifled another yawn, ready to take a hot shower and sleep  
  
for the entire night. Shit, she felt as if she could sleep for the next  
month.  
  
She reached out, pushing the door to the locker room open.  
  
Her yawn caught in her throat, leaving her mouth wide open in shock.  
  
Chris Jericho was kissing Terri Runnells. 


	3. Anger

"Damn him," she all but screeched, grabbing a vase from the night table between the two beds. Without thinking, Lilian hurled the object against the wall, the noise causing her room mate to jump yet again.  
  
"Lilian, calm down," Dawn said, reaching tentatively to restrain her friend. This was getting ugly. For the past hour, Lilian had been cursing and throwing things. Dawn knew that half the hotel knew about Chris kissing Terri and it was only a matter of time before officials came to their room. Not that Lilian would have a problem with it. At this point, Dawn actually felt bad for the poor person they sent up.  
  
"Don't touch me," Lilian hissed, yanking away from her friend. "Don't fucking touch me," she emphasized.  
  
"Lilian, you need to calm down," Kurt pleaded from the couch, not really wanting to intrude but knowing that they needed to get her calm.  
  
"Calm down?" she asked, a sarcastic look coming over her tear-stained face. "My boyfriend was just kissing some whore and you expect me to calm down? Angle, you can be pretty naïve sometimes," Lilian said.  
  
"Well, maybe it's the man in me," Kurt said softly.  
  
Lilian looked at him for a second, then sighed. "I'm sorry. You're not the bad guy here. You've been nothing but wonderful to Dawn and I and here I am treating you like shit. God, I feel like a horrible person. Maybe that's why he kissed Terri. Maybe it's because I am just a horrible, pathetic human being."  
  
"Damn it, Lilian, stop it!" The little blonde nearly fell off the bed at Dawn's exclamation. "You are not a horrible person! In fact, you are one of the best people I know. The only bad people here are Jericho and Terri. They're the ones who are bad."  
  
Lilian wiped away a tear. "Why does it hurt so much?" she asked in a pathetic tone.  
  
"Because you thought he loved you," Dawn said simply. Lilian nodded, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back.  
  
"I've lost him haven't I?" she stated, not really a question. Dawn nodded, and her eyes filled with tears again.  
  
"Come here, Lilian," Dawn said, opening her arms. Lilian didn't move but allowed Dawn to wrap her arms around her shaking form. "It's okay. It's okay, Lily," she whispered, stroking Lilian's hair as she sobbed.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever find anyone else I love as much as I loved Chris," Lilian murmured.  
  
"Yes you will," Kurt said softly.  
  
"How can you be sure?" Lilian asked him, her tone resigned.  
  
"You're one of the nicest people I've ever met, Lilian. I've seen the way men look at you and I'm not talking about simply looks. They respect you for your mind and free spirit. I can think of five guys who would love to even get a date with you," Angle told her.  
  
With a sigh, Lilian pulled away from Dawn. "Maybe it is time for a new start," she said quietly.  
  
"Maybe," Dawn agreed, relieved that Lilian seemed to be calm.  
  
"God, I have such a headache," Lilian muttered, laying on her bed.  
  
"Let me check to see if I have any Advil," Dawn said quickly, patting Lilian's knee to comfort her.  
  
"Don't bother. The only thing that works for me is Excedrin and I'm all out," Lilian replied.  
  
"Well, there's a twenty-four hour drug store down the street. Let me grab some shoes and we can go together," Angle said.  
  
"Oh, Kurt, you don't have to," Lilian protested, feeling guilty about the ways she treated him earlier.  
  
"Nonsense. I have a Sour Cream and Onion chips craving," Kurt said lightly, happy when he saw the small smile on Lilian's face.  
  
"Here I thought you only drank milk," she said tiredly.  
  
Kurt laughed, and said, "I'll meet you in the lobby in five."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the three were in a drugstore. Lilian was glad Kurt went with them. He was making her smile, something that was a relief to Dawn. She knew that Lilian was hurting but didn't want to show her emotions anymore that night.  
  
"I'll be right back," Lilian told the two once they got to the aisle that held various painkillers and headache remedies, heading off to get her Excedrin. Quickly she grabbed the extra-strength kind, picking up an extra bottle. 'It's going to be a long couple days,' she thought ruefully.  
  
She walked to the front, intending to grab a carton of Ben and Jerry's, only to pause at the sound of Dawn and Kurt whispering.  
  
"Shit," she heard Kurt mutter.  
  
"Son of a bitch." That was Dawn.  
  
"We can't let her see this," Kurt said urgently to Dawn. "She's upset enough already."  
  
They were talking about her, obviously, Lilian realized. They didn't want her to see something.  
  
"Right. I'll distract her, you stand in front of it," she heard Dawn whisper.  
  
'Well, now I'm curious,' Lilian thought wryly. 'What the hell,' she thought to herself. If she could handle Jericho kissing Terri then she could probably handle whatever it was Kurt and Dawn were hiding.  
  
"Stand in front of what?" she asked loudly, nearly laughing when Dawn and Kurt jumped guiltily. "What?" she asked warily when she saw the nervous glance between Dawn and Kurt. "What is it?"  
  
With a small sigh, Kurt handed her a tabloid. All Lilian could do was stare.  
  
"Pop Star Having Affair with Boss!" the headline screamed. A photo of her and Jericho was plastered along the front cover, with a small picture of Vince in a circle on the bottom. Of course, this tabloid had to pick the most scandalous picture of her possible for the front page. It was from the WWE's recent trip to Hawaii. She was wearing a really skimpy bikini top and shorts. Chris was wearing a pair of blue jean shorts and no shirt. The two were involved in a serious lip lock. Lilian might have smiled at the memory of that moment had it not been for the way she was reminded of it.  
  
"Fuck," Lilian growled, throwing the magazine and her Excedrin on the counter. There was no way she was reading that dirt magazine in the middle of the convenience store but there was no way she could ignore it either. "Are you two coming or what?" she asked Kurt and Dawn, who were staring at her dumfounded.  
  
"Ding, round two," Kurt murmured as they followed the steaming blonde to pay for their purchases. 


End file.
